1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, which has a minimized thickness by removing a portion of a case that was regarded as an essential element in producing the display device, and leads to the enhancement of a sense of beauty by applying an innovative design.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, Flat Panel Display (FPD) devices that can decrease a weight and a volume corresponding to the limitations of Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) are being developed. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display (FED) devices, and light emitting display devices are actively being researched as FPD devices. However, LCDs are easily manufactured, have drivability of drivers, realize a high-quality image, and thus are attracting much attention.
Recently, technical aspects of FDP devices are being researched and developed, and moreover, research and development are particularly being required on designs of products appealing to consumers.
Consequently, efforts are being continuously made for minimizing (i.e., slimming) the thicknesses of various display devices (for example, notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices, and televisions) using an FDP device, and research is increasingly conducted on a design with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy by appealing to the consumers' sense of beauty.
However, in design development for enhancing a scene of beauty or slimming of display devices that have been made to date, elements configuring a related art display device have been applied as is, and the structures of the elements have been changed. Due to these reasons, there are limitations in slimming display devices and developing the new designs of the display devices.
For example, a separate front set cover and rear set cover are additionally used for applying an FPD device to image display devices such as notebook computers, mobile devices, televisions.
As described above, display devices of the related art essentially include the front set cover and rear set cover, and consequently, there are limitations in reducing the thicknesses of LCD devices or changing the designs thereof.
Particularly, the front set cover covers a top edge of a display panel that displays an image. Consequently, the thicknesses of display devices inevitably become thicker, and moreover, the border widths of the display devices enlarge. In addition, it is difficult to realize various innovative designs due to a step height in a border portion.
To solve such limitations, borderless display devices are being recently developed where a border is not exposed in the front of each display device and a stepped portion is not formed therein.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating a sectional surface of a related art borderless display device.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art borderless display device has a configuration of a typical display device 10. However, a front surface of the related art borderless display device is covered with a tampered glass 50, and a boundary and a stepped portion are not formed in the front of the related art borderless display device.
To provide a detailed description on this, when an LCD device is used as the display device 10, the related art borderless display device of FIG. 1 includes a backlight unit 12 and a liquid crystal panel 11 identically to the display device 10. Also, in the related art borderless display device, a rear set cover for receiving the liquid crystal panel 11 has the same configuration as that of the display device 10, and the tampered glass 50 covers the entire front of the front set cover.
Therefore, a border and a stepped portion are not formed in the front of the related art borderless display device.
However, in the related art borderless display device, the tampered glass 50 covers the entire front, and thus, scratch occurs due to friction between the tampered glass 50 and the display device 10, causing the deterioration of brightness.
In the related art borderless display device, since the tampered glass 50 is disposed at the upper portion of the liquid crystal panel 11, light emitted from the liquid crystal panel 11 passes through a medium (i.e., the tampered glass 50), causing the deterioration of brightness. Furthermore, touch occurs in a gap between the lower surface of the tampered glass 50 and the upper surface of the liquid crystal panel 11, causing scratch.